Wedding
by LucienSilver
Summary: It is the Dunmer Sarynil Llaren's wedding night. His bride: Avrusa Sarethi - the only woman alive who can grow nirnroot from a seed. A night full of pleasure awaits them both.


The wedding that the priests at the Temple of Mara had arranged was rather plain, as far as weddings go. All that occurred was my bride and I, standing at an alter, while a Redguard priest said some sugar-coated ritual words in a monotonous tone. The shabby looking temple wasn't even decorated for this special occasion! A few of my friends did show up though, so did my wife's sister; her sister, Aduri was her only guest. I had a quite a few guests: Jordis the Sword-Maiden, my housecarl from Proudspire Manor; Iona, my housecarl from Honeyside; Jarl Laila Law-Giver, Jarl of Riften; and Cosnach, my drunkard friend from Markarth. But despite the disappointing wedding ceremony, Avrusa Sarethi – my new wife, seemed to be happy.

"This is the happiest day of my life," she had said after the priest had wed us.

To be honest, I don't know exactly what had drawn me to Avrusa, she wasn't exactly the most beautiful woman in Skyrim – on the outside anyways. She appeared to be blind – as her eyes looked faded and glazed over – but she could actually see perfectly fine. She had short, auburn hair that was neatly combed back and a few stress lines on her face- most likely caused from the stress of living on her small farm.

And damn was she a spit-fire! She was sassy and a smart ass, but maybe that was one of the reasons why I love her so much (not besides the fact that she was the only dunmer that was interested in me that wasn't male). Sure, sometimes her rude remarks and snappy words hurt me, but I understand that it is just part of her personality and that she would never intentionally offend me.

Anyone could also see that she was deeply troubled by her sister, but it was also clear that she loved her sister dearly. Avrusa worried about her sister when she ran off to explore the autumn forest that surrounded their little nirnroot farm. Aduri Sarethi – her sister – has always been a restless and adventurous soul.

But now, here we are, at my little home, Honeyside. It is the night after the ceremony, our wedding night, the honeymoon. We shouldn't have to worry about my adopted Khajiit son, Ma'Rakha, walking in on us during the act; he is downstairs in his room, I'm assuming to be fast asleep.

Avrusa was sitting on the edge of the large bed, clad in only her small clothes, she was patiently waiting for me to join her. I was, in the meantime, busying myself with removing my complicated steel plate armor. She smirked and crawled towards me in a feline manor, she got off the bed and strode seductively towards me.

"Need some help, dearest?" She said, her rough dunmer voice already thick with lust.

If I was aroused before, it didn't even compare to the roaring lust that I was experiencing now. The way she crawled towards me, coupled with the way she spoke, sent jolts of pleasurable sensations straight down to my cock, hardening it rapidly. I desperately tore at my armor, ripping open my belts and buckles and flinging the metal pieces off of my body.

My wife's smirk grew wider, she quickly helped me shed my armor, then she didn't waste her time on my clothes that were on underneath. My trousers were the first to go, then my loincloth. Avrusa dropped to her knees and looked up, directly into my eyes, I could see the lust in her eyes. She continued to gaze into my eyes as she wrapped her hand around my length and wrapped her lips around my throbbing tip. I sucked in a breath, I could feel her lips smirking around me.

She took her lips off of me, and I groaned at the loss of the warmth. "What is it, dearest?" She feigned innocence. "Oh, you liked that? Maybe if you're good, I might do it again." She pumped my cock slowly with the hand that was grasping it.

"Ohhh...fuuuuuckkkk..." I groaned as she used her fingers to tease around my slit, rubbing at the precum that had started to leak out of me. She only chuckled and started to pump me a little faster and harder.

But as I was just nearing my orgasm, she removed her hand and stood up. I was about to plead her to let me have my release, but she stopped me with a raised hand. "Hush, love. You'll get your chance to cum, but it won't be right now. We don't want to end the fun so soon, do we?"

"...n-no..." I breathed out, feeling my near-orgasmic pleasure slipping away.

"Good boy." Avrusa purred out as she slipped her under pants off. She laid herself on her back on the bed and spread her legs. I could see that she was soaking wet. "Now... come have a taste."

I eagerly obeyed. I got down on my knees, not unlike she had for me, and I lowered my face down in-between her legs. I inhaled her musky scent, sending more pleasurable sensations strait to my aching cock. I then gently stuck my tongue out and started lapping at her clit. She gasped out at the contact.

"Yes, Sarynil, yes!" She cried out as I lapped at her with more force.

This time it was my turn to smirk, for I now had the upper hand. I stopped lapping at her clit and stuck the tip of my tongue into her opening, causing Avrusa to arch her back up and cry out wantonly. Not long after my face ended up getting drenched by her intense orgasm, she cried out loudly as she painted my face with her juices.

I got up off of my knees and settled my hips in between her legs, the tip of my cock lining up with her moist entrance. "My turn now." I purred and plunged myself into her hot, moist passage. She shrieked out in pleasure and I groaned in response. But I also noticed how her walls were clamping tight around my thick length, so I held myself still inside of her, to allow her to adjust to my presence inside of her.

Soon her walls loosened around me and I started moving in and out slowly. Our passionate dance sped up as our desire rose, soon I was thrusting frantically inside of her, grunting and groaning as I went. She was gasping, moaning and occasionally calling out my name.

"Sarynil... oh gods... Sarynil... keep going... l-love... ah... almost... there!" She screamed out, and I could shortly after feel her second orgasm approaching. Mine wasn't too far behind either.

"SARYNIL!" She cried out as she arced her back high and shot her hot juices out, drawing me to my blissful release.

"Av...rusa..." I moaned out as I shot my thick, hot seed deep inside of her. I didn't pull out until both of us had mentally returned to Nirn.

I looked over at her and smile affectionately. "So, how does it feel to officially be Mrs. Sarynil Llaren?" I asked, calling her by her now wedded name; mostly my name with Mrs attached to it.

"If every night is as fun as this night was, I think I could get used to it." She said sleepily as we both drifted off into a peaceful, happy, satisfied sleep. And that night, I dreamed of the future that I might have with the woman that I loved, who I slept next to.

THE END


End file.
